fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Black Shadow
Black Shadow is a cold-blooded king of evil feared by all. He is wanted by the Galactic Federation, yet he often shows up at the Extraterritorial F-Zero circuits as if they are his own. However, Captain Falcon has seen much success capturing his foot soldiers, and Black Shadow wants nothing more than to see the end of this meddling bounty hunter, preferably in front of millions of fans. It's inevitable that in any race he enters, there will be some kind of huge accident. Personality Black Shadow has been shown to be extremely evil, cold, and cruel. He does not take into consideration the effects his actions have on other people. When provoked, he doesn't hesitate to fight back and punish those who cross him. He only values people if they can serve a useful purpose, as he saves Miss Killer several times from certain death. He deeply hates Captain Falcon, who has captured several of his minions and foiled several of his plans. Knowing that Falcon participates in the F-Zero Grand Prix, Black Shadow had his own machine built so that he could enter and kill Falcon in front of millions of viewers. However, it is hinted that he also just simply loves destroying other machines at will. He has also been portrayed as psychotic but extremely cunning. He is known to laugh at the sight of destruction or when setting a deadly trap, showing how twisted he is. This is further evidenced in the anime when he enters a race just to wreck havoc. Anime Black Shadow is the leader of the evil organization known as Dark Million and is the primary antagonist in the anime. He's still just as ruthless as ever and is accompanied by Zoda, Miss Killer, Baba, Octoman, Bio Rex, The Skull. Strangely enough, Deathborn also exists as one of his disguises. Black Shadow meets his demise at the end of Episode 51, where Rick Wheeler has activated the Boost Fire going around the generator, causing it to explode. Infuriated, he leaps out of the exploding Black Bull and goes after Falcon one last time. Captain Falcon tells Rick that he is to become the next Captain Falcon, then jumps out of the Blue Falcon and performs the iconic Falcon Punch on Black Shadow to prevent him from escaping the blast radius. Black Shadow screams and Captain Falcon smiles serenely as the explosion from the generator engulfs them, ending both their lives and saving the universe from Black Shadow's insane ambitions. Trivia *He looks similar to a bull hence his machine's name: Black Bull. *Black Shadow's machine Black Bull was mistakenly named after his own name in the F-Zero GP Legend Instruction Booklet. *His appearance resembles DC Comics' character, Batman. *Oddly enough, in the anime, Deathborn is a follower of Black Shadow, while in the game F-Zero GX Black Shadow fears and obeys Deathborn as if he's his master. *In Lap 30 of the anime, Bart said he hates him, and he's known to have a dark driver's license. *In Lap 43, Bart said he was born on August 15, he's a devil, and he likes hot food and hot springs. *In Lap 48, his machine number is 30 because of the length of his feet. He failed at love 30 times, he never went to the toilet alone before age 30, and he pulls out 30 grey hairs every day. * He is the most requested F-Zero character to become a playable fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series. * He appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. * Black Shadow appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a spirit in the Spirits Mode. His spirit is represented by Ganondorf and has Captain Falcon in his Blood Falcon inspired skin assisting him. Quotes *''"This time, the prize will be mine! *Evil laughter*"'' *''"Falcon... you've come to die? I needn't have wasted time looking for you, then."'' *''"The coward's way...? You make it sound so noble. I just plan to eliminate anyone who stands between me and the prize. Simple as that."'' *''"Ha ha ha! Falcon! Take this!"'' *''"Come out, Blood Falcon."'' *''"Are you ready?"'' *''"Goodbye, Captain Falcon! *Evil laughter*"'' *''""Domination or death!" You hear that, Falcon?!"'' *''"Well, still alive, it seems? But I won't miss the chance to make mincemeat of you!"'' *''"This is the beginning of the reign of evil!"'' *''"Bow down before my power, Falcon!"'' Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots Category:Dark Million